


Unexpected

by Romanovax



Category: Avengers, stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve planned on a simple walk around New York City, Tony had a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Civil War has given me so many Stony feels so this will probably be the first of many Stony one shots.

"Hey Tony, are you busy?" Steve poked his head through the door leading into Tony's workshop. He had recently been granted permission to be allowed inside the workshop (as long as Tony was also there) if it were some kind of emergency. Steve seemed to abuse his new power often. 

Tony didn't bother to look up from the new gadget he was working on, he practically memorised all of the team's voices anyways. "I'm always busy, what do you want, Rogers?" 

"Oh. Well if you decide you'd like a break, would you like to go for a walk?" Tony could practically hear the hope in Steve's voice as he asked and that finally caught his full attention. 

"A walk? Yeah that sounds like it could be a nice change." Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "I think now is a good time for a break." He left the half finished gadget laying on his work table and grabbed his coat that he had discarded on a nearby chair. 

Steve was trying and greatly failing at suppressing a smile as he nodded and turned back towards the hall. "That was much easier then expected, I'll meet you in the lobby in five." With that he took off presumably to grab his own coat. Even the capsicle could barley bear New York's winters. 

Tony thought over their earlier conversation as he waited for Steve to arrive a few minutes later. Tony tended to act like a workaholic and literally spend all his time in his workshop, but he rarely turned down an invitation to get out of the tower for a while. So why had Steve seemed so nervous to ask? He didn't have much time to dwell on it before the captain himself showed up again. 

"Hey Tony, you ready?" He smiled and shrugged on his coat as he spoke. Tony simply nodded and headed towards the doors. Despite the insane traffic that was the usual, Tony normally had a chauffeur take him everywhere so taking a walk was a refreshing change. 

They walked along the busy sidewalks in silence for a while. Before Steve pulled him over to a little farmers market and over to a stall selling candles. 

"Why the hell do you need candles?" Tony raised an eye brow.

"I dunno I like them... And they smell nice" Steve shrugged and looked over them. 

"You're weird" Tony laughed. 

"Oh shut up" Steve sounded hurt but the smile on his face said otherwise.

"Make me" Tony challenged.

Steve shrugged and slung Tony over his shoulder with ease. 

"Steve! Oh my god- put me down right now!" Tony shouted at him but Steve was already leaving the market and heading towards a mostly frozen pond. 

"Maybe I'll just drop you in"

Tony grabbed on to Steve's shirt tightly, trying to hide the panic he felt. "Don't you dare..." 

At that moment Steve loosened his grip to pretend to let Tony fall which earned him and shout and slap on the ass from Tony. 

"Steve I'm going to punch you in your perfect face if you don't put me down right now" he huffs. 

Steve complies and sets him down on the ground, a very visible smirk on his face. "You think my face is perfect huh?"

Tony pouts and crosses his arms "well it's definitley a perk." 

Steve lifted an eyebrow "A perk for you?" 

"Maybe... Does that matter to you?"

"It might." He turned and started walking in the direction of the tower" Cmon lets go back home."

Tony followed after, lost in thought about the conversation that they had just had, both confused and intrigued by what Steve had said. 

As they walked, Tony realised he had forgotten his gloves and just slipped his hand into the pocket of Steve's jacket, happy with the warmth radiating from him. Steve turned to look at him, amused but he didn't make a comment until they walked back into the tower lobby several minutes later. 

"What was that hand in my pocket about?"

"Shut up," he lightly punched Steve's shoulder "I was cold."

Steve raised a brow "did you really just try to punch me?"

Tony shrugged dismissively "Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" 

"I'm going to give you five seconds to run or I'm dropping you in that lake for real this time." Steve had a smirk on his face but Tony knew better then to test whether he was serious or not. 

"Four." Tony wriggled out of his coat and bolted for the hallway. 

"Three... Two. One." Steve followed closely behind Tony. His longer legs making it easy for him to catch up. "You better hurry up, Stark!"

"You're a super solider! You have an unfair advantage!" Tony countered and steadily began to slow down. 

Steve took the opportunity to reach forward and scoop Tony up princess style. "Gotcha."

Tony grabbed on to Steve's shirt and looked up at him with wide eyes "you're not actually going to throw me in are you?" 

Steve paused for a moment and shrugged "convince me otherwise." 

Tony smirked and tapped his chin thoughtfully "hm now what ever would a super solider want?" 

"That's for you to figure out." 

"Oh you sure like to make me work, Rogers." He glanced up at him and without thinking, planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

A startled noise came from the back of Steve's throat and it took everything in him not to drop Tony which led to him shouting and grabbing on to Steve again when his arms started to loosen their grip. 

"Did that convince you?" 

He nodded quickly "M-maybe we should do that again, I'm prepared this time." Steve's voice came out hoarsely and he quickly cleared his throat. 

Tony grinned at his response and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck "Yes, sir." He reached up again and kissed him more passionately. 

Steve adjusted Tony where he now had his legs wrapped around Steve's hips and Steve could push him up against the wall. Tony moaned softly as Steve desperately kissed him. 

After a while Tony broke away just enough to kiss and nip along Steve's neck, absentmindedly running a hand through Steve's no longer perfect hair. 

Steve moaned and tilted his head, giving Tony more access "Well this wasn't how I was expecting this evening to go..." 

Tony just laughed softly, lips still brushing his neck "yeah, well I like to keep things exciting"


End file.
